


My One shots and AU's Harry Potter Edition

by legion1399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Some Humor, Some Plot, What-If, multiple au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legion1399/pseuds/legion1399
Summary: Just like My One-shots and AU's for My Hero Academia, this is the Harry Potter version of it. Most of them will probably be full of fluff with a tiny bit of angst mixed in. Probably going to be filled bashing of some characters, (Ron Weasely, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasely, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape.) The occasional love potion, time travel and soul bonds. Any idea relating to Harry Potter that pops into my head will probably be written here.  With that in mind please enjoy it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	1. But we're married

**Author's Note:**

> Posting twice in one day, strange huh?

Sixth Year AU: Rather than following Draco on the train Harry instead collapsed in his compartment from exhaustion. Hermione stays with him after chasing everyone out, the two of them together have a small conversation which changes how the two friends feel for one another. **(ONE-SHOT)**

**(Takes during Chapter 7 on page 136 of the Half-Blood Prince)**

Harry had stayed with both Neville and Luna in the compartment, he had been studying him wondering what might’ve happened had Voldemort had chosen him. Ron and Hermione eventually entered with news that Draco had been seen doing his prefect duty, then a young girl came in with an invitation to eat with the new Professor Slughorn.

Harry knew that there was something strange about Draco this year, first, there was the fact that he had been overly worried about his left arm. Then there was his sneaking around in Knockturn alley doing as Ron had put it, "creepy guy stuff." Finally, there was the fact that he turned down the prefect post, despite what his friends said Harry knew that he had been made a Death Eater. 

No one else had believed it but Harry knew that was it, why else would be overly protective of his left arm, the business in Knockturn alley, and the leaving of the prefect post. It had to be it! Just as he was about to get up, a large wave of exhaustion hit him, and hard. He had not been sleeping well since the death of Cedric, it had gotten worse with the death of Sirius and the revelation of the prophecy. He yawned loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the compartment. He shook his head and begins to walk out, reaching into his jacket pocket to grab his invisibility cloak, while his other hand reached out to open the door. 

Then a strong grip stopped his hand from fully pulling out the invisibility cloak, he turned around and saw chocolate eyes look thoroughly annoyed at him; it was a look that he was familiar with given how reckless he was. “Where are you going, Harry?” 

She demanded, Harry merely pointed at the invitation, “to eat with the professor, of course, Nev you're invited too, aren't you gonna come?” Neville looked between the two, just from looking at Harry’s body language he could tell that he was exhausted and about to collapse.

“Harry are you sure that it’s a wise idea?”

“It’s true Harry, perhaps you should sleep to free your mind from the wrackspurts.” 

“I’m fine Luna.” He waved his hand dismissively and held back another yawn. Hermione grabbed his arm strongly and her eyes looked through him. Harry had already recognized the look, it was one of concern, care, and silent rage.

“Harry, listen to me… you need to sleep.”

“Hermione I’m fi…”

“Say it again and it’ll be the last thing you say until we get to Hogwarts.” The two glared at one another until a familiar blonde head popped out between them.

“If you’d like we can leave this compartment so Harry can go to sleep.” They looked to see Luna, Crookshanks in her arms, looking right at both of them, Neville right behind her with his stuff in hand, Ron looked a little put-out but also had his stuff on hand. 

Luna pushed by the two, opened the door, and walked out into the hallway. “If you’d like. you could also put a spell on the door so that you wouldn’t be bothered by all of these people. I’m sure Hermione knows it.

”Harry reached out to her, “wait you don’t have to leave, I’m not tired… I’m… f…..ine,” he yawned loudly. 

Luna’s normally dreamy face took on a serious look,” sleep is important Harry, do not disregard it.” then it went back to that dreamy look she is known for having, “now please sleep.” 

With that, she skipped away without a care in the world. Neville clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Sorry Harry, but they’re both right.” 

He walked away following her, Ron also did the same. “See ya mate, Hermione we’ll find a compartment, and see you right?” 

She gave him a pointed look, “perhaps, I won’t leave until I’m sure that Harry’s asleep.” He looks disgruntled before walking away. The two share a curious look as to Ron’s expression, then Hermione pulls him into the compartment and pushes him into one of the seats. She takes the seat in front of him and sits down, arms crossed, and glares at him. “Sleep.”

Harry sighs, “what do you think I’m going to sleep with you watching me?” She reaches into her bag and pulls out _Hogwarts a History._

“Once you're asleep I’ll leave.” Harry rolls his eyes, grabbing his trunk and pulls out his robes folding them carefully and placing them under his head. 

After several minutes the only sound in the compartment is Harry’s breathing and the occasional page being turned. She looks up at him, for some reason she feels a strong annoyance to him. She shakes her head wondering where all of the aggression to her best friend came from, she looked again and saw his sleeping features. _He looks so peaceful when he’s like that._ She put the book away and leaned down, biting her lower lip as she kneeled down in front of him. She absentmindedly brushed some hair away from his face, “Harry.” Hermione would never reveal it to him, but she had always had a strong attraction to him, she knew that she loved him but could never tell him. 

He always looked away from her, she knew that she wasn’t enough for him. Plain-old Hermione Granger, the bookworm know-it-all for the boy-who-lived. Only in her dreams, she had wondered often what would happen if she had made her feelings known. She remembered something that seemed so blurry in her mind, that no longer would she push her feelings for him aside. Then somehow during her time at the Burrow she began to gravitate towards Ron, she had never really liked him only tolerated him for Harry’s sake, then this summer it was almost as if she was starting to have a crush on him. She shook her head again, chalking that up to her strange teenage hormones. 

She stood up ready to leave as well, her wand out she cast the charm. Just as she was gathering her things Harry began to thrash, “no don’t, not him…. Just please!” He screamed out in horrible pain, Hermione rushed to his side she lifted up his head and put it on her lap she started stroking his head again. 

“Harry, it’s a dream, none of that is happening, it’s just a dream.” She said soothingly, she was happy at how quick he responded to her gentle touch and calmed down. 

He slept peacefully again unaware of the world. Pushing all of her Gryffindor courage to the surface she leaned down and kissed his forehead, right on the scar. “Harry James…” she said lovingly, taking off his glasses she began to feel tired as well. _It’ll be just for a bit…_ She too began to fall asleep. 

**********

Hermione awoke in a strange yet comfortable position, she was resting on something that smelled familiar, and something had her waist fairly trapped. She looked around still exhausted, and saw who the arm was connected to, it was Harry. 

Hermione poked him, “Harry, what are you doing?” Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione’s concerned face looking back at him. He took stock of their position, they seemed to be spooning, he was holding on rather tightly so as to not to let her go. Now given his sleep-deprived mind and his imagination he came up with the only obvious solution. This is a dream. He had seen couples use this position, well mostly on T.V, the little that he saw. There was one time he saw his uncle hold his aunt like that when he was four and had a nightmare, his uncle promptly threw him in his cupboard. The next day they bought the locks on it so he wouldn't get out. Back to the point, the real Hermione would never do this with him, given her feelings with Ron so this must be a dream. Given the fact that this a dream, he was going to enjoy it.

He finally answered her,” Hermione, we’re married, remember.” He had never felt happier saying those words.

Hermione nodded, “ Oh right, sorry to wake you love.” She turned her body so that they were now front to front. 

She brought his lips to her and the two shared a small chaste kiss. They pulled away before kissing each other again, only this like it was a more passionate kiss, the emotional part of Hermione’s mind was screaming, _BEST DREAM EVER!!!_ it completely shut off the logical side of her brain telling her that they're still in the train compartment _._ After a while when oxygen became an issue she pulled away, “I love you, Harry James.”

She then snuggled in and moved in closer to his chest. Harry held her tighter and whispered into her ear, “and I love you, Hermione Jane.”

Harry, much like Hermione had also held a special affection for her, when she was petrified he had felt like someone had stolen his glasses, he felt blind. In the third year, she had turned in his broomstick behind his back, he had never felt so betrayed until she had explained why she had done it. Fourth-year she stood by him, he was actually building the courage to ask her to the ball, until he saw Victor ask her out, he ran. Hell, when she went down in the Department of Mysteries Harry was willing to kill Dolohov and the rest of the Death eaters. He loved her, but he knew that she would never look his way, most of the school had mentioned in passing Ron's feelings for Hermione. Often saying that they acted like an old married couple. He didn't want to steal her away and lose his friends, so he looked around at other girls. He was not going to get together with Cho Chang again, though for some reason he started looking towards Ginny, his best friend’s younger sister. True she was aesthetically pleasing, but she looked too much like his mother, which somehow given how often he’s been staring at her over the summer he’s overlooked that fact. 

Despite all of the different girls that had caught his fancy, there was only that he knew for a fact that he loved. He was holding her in his arms right now, having the best dream of his life, he was dreading waking up. He kissed the top of her head, _maybe… if I survive this war… I could… maybe have this… with her. A happy ending._

*****************

When the train was ten minutes away from stopping at Hogwarts Hermione awoke fully this time. She had a proud smile on her face before becoming incredibly flushed. _BEST DREAM EVER!_ Her subconscious mind cried out again, she had ever felt so happy and free. In her dream she was married to Harry Potter, she was probably not the first witch in Britain to have that dream nor would she be the last. Yet she had beaten all of those other girls, as she knew him, the real Harry James Potter. 

She quickly opened her eyes and saw that she was facing the back of the seat and felt the familiar weight holding her down. She looked down and saw the arm, picking herself up she saw that Harry was still holding her. _That can only mean that it wasn’t a dream!_ She pushed forwards, unfortunately dropping Harry flat on the floor, she let a small scream. 

Harry’s eyes shot open, he reached into his jacket pocket and gripped his wand. “Hermione are you okay!?” He looked around the compartment for any sign of danger, she looked at him with wide eyes. “What is it?”

Hermione looked down still looking incredibly flushed, “Harry did you have a good nap? Any good dreams?” 

Harry also got very flushed, “uh well I assume, it was a very good dream.”

“Were we married in your dream?” She asked, his head shot up and the two of them looked into each other's eyes. 

“How did you know?” He said before he could stop himself. “

Well, it wasn’t a dream, I woke up and you were holding onto me.” 

Harry sat down on the seat in front of her, “we kissed. I told you that I loved you.” 

He said softly, “you did and I said it first.” They looked at one another, Hermione had tears falling down her face. 

He shot forward and held her face in his hands, he wiped away at those tears. “Did you mean it? When you said it, Harry?” 

He looked down and began to gather his thoughts, _you’ve faced dragons, dementors, and a mountain troll. You can’t face your best friend!?_ , he took a deep breath. "I did, and I will always mean it. He looked into her eyes and with all of his emotion he told her the truth. "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger, with everything that I am. I've always loved you." 

Hermione can't help her tears nor can she help her next actions, "she cups Harry's face and gives him a searing kiss. "Harry James Potter. I've loved you for years too. I will always love you." 

As soon as she said it, she was extremely happy and truly sincere. Harry smiles brightly and hugs her tightly. Both of them can't stop the happy tears that are falling down their faces. Harry moves and sits next to her and Hermione cuddles up to him happily sighing. "Harry when did you know that you loved me?" 

"Second Year when you were petrified I felt lost, I knew that I wanted something more to do with you than friendship, but then Third Year you were always off with Ron, everyone always says you two fight like an old married couple plus you two have spent a lot of time together without me so…. I guess maybe I was afraid that you two would prefer each other's company without me." 

Hermione lays a hand on his cheek, "Harry, I've never thought of Ron as more than a friend, even then friendship is kind of pushing it given the way he treats me. To me there's only one boy, he's kind, extremely dense, has his moments of moodiness, and is a great wizard.

" “I’m not great, I’ve gotten by on pure luck more often than I’ve needed too, you, on the other hand, are brilliant always have been always will be.” 

Harry considered his words carefully, “Hermione, though I know what we said was just a dream, I want to make that a reality. “He goes down on one knee, “I don’t wanna die, Hermione, I know what the prophecy says, but I refuse to let it control my destiny. I want to have that happy ending, like in fairy tales. Will you be with me for our happy ending? Will you one day marry me, Hermione Jane Granger?” 

Hermione covers her mouth, but she can’t help the smile that is breaking through, “yes, I will, I will marry you.” She reaches over and kisses him again, it is a long kiss full of all of their passion and love. 

Afterward, she pokes the tip of his nose, “though you do know that you’ll have to ask me again, once you have my dad’s permission, and a ring. “ 

Harry smiles brightly at her, “of course, you deserve the best ring. Everything that I am and have, I share with you." 

He says honestly, Hermione looks at him and holds his hands, "Everything that I am and have, I share with you." They say the last part in unison, "always." Their magic flares as they seal their vows with a kiss. It burned away whatever was causing those foreign emotions in their system.

At that moment at the Ministry in the book that settles magical marriages, their names appear but with a question mark at the end. Though they have said their vows with magical intent they still need two things. A bonder to seal their vows and the consummation of the marriage. 

Back on the train, the two have changed quickly in front of one another, they both take their time peaking at one another. There is no more modesty between the two, only a higher level of trust and love. 

“Harry, what will we do with our friends? I mean as you’ve said Ron has had a crush on me for ages and always has been very jealous, then there's Ginny she’s had a crush on you since forever.” 

Harry looks very confused,” but isn’t she with Dean?” 

“She is, but still does have a crush on you, it’s obvious from the way she looks at you.” 

Harry racks his brain before coming to a conclusion, “then we’ll tell no one. After all, it’s our business so what does it matter to them.” 

Hermione nods, "well, I suppose we could keep this a secret." 

She says failing to keep the hurt out of her voice, Harry rushes over to her.

He kisses her proudly, "Hermione what I really want to do is tell everyone. I'd kiss you in front of everyone in the Great Hall so that everyone knows that you're the girl I love."

Hermione smiles brightly at that, then she goes back to her musings. "Though keeping it secret probably would be best, your fangirls are getting worse. According to Fred and George, several of them have made inquiries for love potions, those who have are now banned from the store." 

"Well, we'll keep it secret for now. Then by the end of the year, I'll snog you in front of everyone in the Great Hall." 

She nods, "oh perhaps you can visit my parents and me for Christmas, I suppose they'll want to meet my boyfriend."

Harry pales, "and I suppose we'll tell them everything?"

Hermione pales as well, though for different reasons. "Yes, I suppose we shall." 

She leans in close and kisses his cheek.”But we'll do that together. Where you go, I go.” 

Harry grips her hand, "you're stuck with me, Granger.” Hermione is quick to pull back her hand and hug him tightly before walking to the door.

"Give me a year or two it won't Granger by then." A certain sway in her hips causes Harry’s eyes to move downwards. She dispels the charm and walks out into the hallway, turning her head over her shoulder and giving him a little wink.

"Minx," Harry whispers under his breath but follows her. 

He caught up to her and he reaches out and holds her hand. She tightens her grip and the two of them walk hand in hand. He looks at her and the two of them share a significant look and walk out. They look ahead, both ready and willing for that future that they would be in together. They knew that life wasn't as easy as it seems, but together they would go forward until those words, "but we're married, " would be a reality. They would fight for their happy ending. 


	2. What if Harry unleashed his anger on the right person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if when Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place instead of yelling at his friends, he instead yelled at the man who was caused all of this pain against him. The puppetmaster Albus Dumbledore. How would the order react when they see the champion of the light isn't truly as light as he should be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I foresee a lot of what-if scenarios coming to this story.

**(Takes place in Order of the Phoenix** **Chapter Four: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place)**

Harry entered the old house and took in all of the creepy sights that the house held. Mrs. Weasley immediately showed up and was quick to usher him away from the area. He knew that Albus Dumbledore had just entered the building judging from the agitated state from everyone around him. 

She was pulling him away but Harry slipped away from her grasp and went rushing towards the dining area, he needed answers and only his headmaster could deliver. How dare the man keep him watched, how dare the man allow his godfather to continue to be persecuted under a lie, how dare the man allow him into the tournament as bait for Voldemort? Come to think of it, why did Voldemort come after him? He's asked that before and time and time again the old refuses to answer. Not anymore, right now he’s back and Harry needs answers. 

He rushed towards the area ignoring Molly’s demands, and her pleas that his friends were waiting for him. In truth he had no will to see either of them, Ron had already betrayed him once and now he had blown his second chance. Hermione’s betrayal was the one that stung the most though, after all, that they had done together especially in the last year it hurt. No, it didn’t hurt it burned like magma, however, he would allow her a chance to explain but not at the moment. Not while he’s feeling this much rage. 

He entered the room and saw the old man stare at him, befuddled as to why Harry was there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor McGonagall, Snape and his godfather. Harry looked at the old man right in the eyes and in a loud voice he proclaimed, “Dumbledore, we need to talk.” 

Albus was shocked at the amount of venom in Harry’s voice and decided to respond with his calm grandfather's voice. “And what do we need to talk about my boy?” He hoped that that might calm Harry down. 

It didn’t if anything it spiked his anger, while he might not have a Weasley temper, he did in fact have his mother’s temper. “Yeah, we need to talk about how you used me as bait for Voldemort last year.” 

Everyone was shocked at Harry’s accusation, they turned to Dumbledore to see how he would respond. He briefly paled before composing himself. “Why my boy, I don’t… I don’t understand how you came to that conclusion.” 

Everyone turned toward Harry, “simple you knew that last year someone put my name into the Goblet of Fire for something you claimed that you would investigate. You didn't. Instead, you allowed a Fourteen-year-old boy to complete the tournament thus fulfilling what Voldemort wanted, you let me be trained by a death-eater who was portraying one of your oldest friends.” He pointed to Alastor who in turn glared at Albus, it had bothered him that his old friend didn’t know that it wasn’t him. 

“Harry you must understand, should you not have competed you might have lost your magic.” He said condescendingly as if the alternative was worse. He didn’t want the order to start questioning his leadership and decisions. 

“Fine, I could live with that. I’ve lived for ten years without magic.” Harry said flatly. There were some that gasped and looked at Harry shocked as if what he was saying was blasphemous. Sirius wasn't; he looked at him proudly,  _ stand your ground.  _ He didn’t agree with any of Albus procedure’s regarding his godson, and right now he was putting his support behind Harry. 

“Would you really do that? Leaving your friends behind?”  _ That and damn everyone here to Tom’s rule.  _ Albus said. 

Harry snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, “some friends, it seems they weren’t too bothered to write or to actually care about me. I saw Cedric die in front of me, I saw Voldemort return, my wand locked with his, and I saw all of them, his victims come back. That was the only time I ever talked to my parents, their spirits came to me. Do you have any idea about the nightmares that I’ve had! If they were my friends they would have been here helping me. Actually caring that I’m okay… because I am not. They abandoned me, I don’t need people like that in my life.” Harry's voice cracked as he took shuddering breaths, the nightmares were getting worse and worse. 

Sirius was enraged, this wasn't something the pup should’ve gone through. He’s fifteen he should’ve been worried about asking out the hottest girl, playing quidditch, or hell even studying would’ve been a better alternative to whatever he was going through. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry and gave Dumbledore a glare, “explain Albus why you allowed my pup to be bait, remember if I don’t like your answer, I can kick you out easily.” Unbeknownst to them, they were being heard by the other people in the house. 

The twins had nearly dropped the extendable ear at hearing the pain in Harry’s voice, Ginny held herself tightly she could scarcely imagine all that Harry had seen, and she wondered how he remained sane. Ron felt terrible, hell coupled with how he acted during the tournament he felt that he could no longer consider himself Harry’s friend. Hermione felt the same way, while at the same time wanting nothing more than to actually be there for her best friend. She was sobbing quietly with disgust for herself for taking Dumbledore's offer to stay and not to write Harry. Despite how they were feeling, they were all curious and angered at Dumbledore's choices and how they affected Harry.

There were others that were also glaring at him, even amongst his most faithful. Albus sat down and tried to portray the tired old man look. “Yes, I knew that something was afoot and I allowed Harry to compete, I didn’t know what was going to happen of course.” 

Remus stood up and looked at him accusingly, “and if you did know, would you have stopped it?” Albus looked at him becoming a tired old man to this attentive figure. His two-minute pause made everyone feel uncomfortable. 

Alastor stood up and pointed his wand at his friend. “You allowed Voldemort to be reborn! You used the boy as bait, washed your hands of him, and allowed one of your students to be killed!” Others in the room were doing the same and pointing their wands at Albus, each of the demanding explanations. 

Albus sighed exhaustively and the moment he pulled his own wand out, just as he was about to fire a cannon blast charm to quiet everyone Harry rushed him. Harry had slipped out his Sirius’s grasp and took the wand from Albus’s hand. Albus stared at him shocked and raised his hands in order to show that he was unarmed. Well besides the spare up his sleeve. 

Instead he watched Harry snap the elder wand without any hesitation. He put his thumb up on one end and pushed downwards snapping the wand, before he could do or say anymore Harry punched him, breaking his nose for the second time in his life. 

Minerva raised her wand as did Severus to defend their headmaster. She felt Alastor's wand at the bottom of her spine. “You know for being his head of house, you’ve done nothing to support him eh Minnie?” 

Severus pointed his wand at Harry, “Potter!” He cried in rage, before suddenly finding himself upside down. Sirius had gotten him with one of their old tricks, he had even dropped his wand in shock. 

“Put a sock in it, Snivellus.” Harry looked down at the old man, his magic power flaring around him. 

“What does Voldemort want with me?! Tell me, he’s back and seeing as how everyone is too much of a coward to fight him, and the fact that you seem to have an interest in me must mean that they’re something special about me.“ 

Arthur who was one of the ones with their wand trained on Albus suddenly had a brainwave. “The Department of Mysteries, that’s why you have us guarding it!” Albus looked at him and was about to implore that he keep quiet but was stopped by Harry. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Deep in the department if the rumors are true, there's a section on prophecies." All eyes are on Albus again. 

"Tell us the truth Dumbledore, is that why Voldemort went after the Potter's that night!? Is that why he's so obsessed with Harry?!" Sirius cries out his wand trained on Albus. 

Albus looked around and saw that he was going to get no support from anyone, his silence only strengthened what everyone now accepted as the truth. “Please you must understand no one should know all of this…” 

“Except you, you mean,” Remus summed up .”Only Albus Dumbdlore should be the one to know, of course, we should just put all of our fate in Dumbledore.” Despite the man being his former hero, with everything that Harry had been saying began to make sense to everyone. 

“Yes, it’s for the Greater Good.” Albus proclaimed hoping that his catchphrase would once again sway their minds and place everything back under his control.

“Who’s Greater Good? You use your school as a way to lure in the dark lord. In fact, I’m pretty sure I'd be safer living as a muggle than going back to Hogwarts.” Albus’s eyes widened fearfully at Harry’s words. 

“You cannot, I forbid it!” 

“You aren’t in charge of me, never again! In fact, if I recall correctly wasn’t I emancipated during the Tournament? Didn’t you and several other people declare me of age back then?” His eyes only continued to grow even wider with fear. He shouldn't have been able to connect that dot, damn it why did he have to push the issue back then. 

“When I go to the Ministry for my hearing, then I will declare that I want a full trial, under veritaserum, and have my memories examined! No way in hell am I going to leave anything to chance.” He turned toward Tonks, “you’re an Auror, right? How do I contact your boss? I’m going to tell them everything.” 

Tonks looked over Kingsley, both of them had joined because they believed in Albus Dumbledore, yet now having heard all of that they had lost faith in the man. They joined because they felt that they could make a difference fighting the dark side, both of them felt that the ministry couldn't be trusted. Well except for one person at the ministry but she was too stuck up in the laws and wouldn't and couldn’t make a move on any of the former death eaters.

Perhaps though with actual proof, she might be able too. Tonks spoke first, “Amelia Bones, she’s the head of the D.M.L.E, she might be able to clear you.” 

Kingsley couldn't look at Harry, he felt that as an officer of the law he broke the law by not only conspiring with a known criminal, breaking into the ministry to keep watch on a department, but aiding another. He had failed the boy-who-lived, everyone here had done the same, all because they believed in Dumbledore. “Not only that, but we have a death eater, who’s met You-know-who and probably has some stories to tell. He might be the ace up our sleeve. “ 

Snape’s eyes widened, “no you can't, Dumbledore will protect me!” Harry had pulled out his own wand and stunned Dumbledore right between the eyes. 

“I’d like to make a citizen’s arrest.” Minerva thrashed before she too was stunned by Alastor. 

“I’ll take him in, I’ve been waiting for years to take you in Snape.” Sirius stunned Snape before he could say anymore. 

“Get this filth out of my house, take the rest with you as well.” Alastor, Tonks, and Kingsley each of them wrapped up the three and took them away. 

Tonk’s stopped at the doorway, “Harry if you like I’ll tell Madame Bones you want to meet her, she’ll send you an owl detailing when and where.” He nodded, with that the three Aurors took their leave. 

Other’s who were members began to leave one by one, a couple of them stopping to apologize to Harry while others couldn't look at him wallowing in their own shame. Molly reached out to hug the boy, when Sirius moved past her. 

“Pup, anything you need?” 

Harry looked up at his godfather, “I just want to sleep, without any nightmares tonight. “ Sirius nodded and began to pull him upstairs. 

“Here I’ll give you a private room, one on the upper floor near my own. I’ve got some deep dreamless potion, it’ll do for now. “ They make it upstairs, Sirius sees the Weasley children plus Hermione looks out at Harry imploringly, Harry doesn't look at them. He stares at his shoes. Sirius shakes his head and looks away from them, continuing to lead Harry upstairs. 

“Here this used to be my brother’s room.” He pushes open the door and leads Harry inside both of them coughing at the amount of dust build-up. 

“Hasn’t been used in years huh?” 

“Oh yeah the ancient and noble house of Black, getting blacker every day.” Sirius quipped, he saw Harry make a small smile. 

Harry sat down on the bed looking at the wall, his smile fading. “Thank you.” 

Sirius patted his head, he was shocked when Harry flinched from the momentary contact. “I’ll protect you from now on, in fact with Snivellus on his way to the D.M.L.E, I might get cleared.” Both of them smile.”Right then, sleep, tomorrow will be better, we’ll have a better plan than what Albus would’ve wanted.” 

Sirius went into his room and pulled out the potion along with a small mug, he poured a certain amount then gave it to Harry. 

Harry drank it quickly and passed out almost immediately. Sirius grabbed his legs, took off his shoes, and pulled the blanket over him. “I’ll see you tomorrow Harry.” With that, he walked out and wondered what would happen tomorrow, and if it truly would be better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the book whenever I reread it, I semi-skipped that part where Harry yells out at his friends. I always felt that like everyone else in the HP universe they put their trust in the wrong person, but at the same time, they deserved it for being bad friends. Harry saw someone near his own age die in front of him, saw the person who killed his parents return, and was tortured and fought against the maniac. He definitely needs some kind of support. 
> 
> I know that in Harry's trust I wrote Snape and McGonagall out to be better people than in canon but here they are their canon selves. Also if Snape truly wanted to be redeemed he should've actively made sure that Voldemort couldn't come back, in order to protect Lily's son. Not just belittle and torture him for five years. 
> 
> Harry's still been out of contact with the wizarding world so he has little to no idea what's happening, so there's obviously some stuff he missed out on. 
> 
> Should I write a continuation for this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is a weird one, I can't exactly explain how the inspiration came to me. Well, it came from a NaLu comic (Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail) The idea was that both of them were asleep and Lucy wakes up sees Natsu in her bed then asks him what's happening. He casually responds with "we're married don't you remember Lucy?" 
> 
> I wanted to write with one of my OTP's and during a coin flip it came out to be Harry and Hermione. The idea of Harry wanting a happy ending came from well Fairy Tales, he wants that end where everything is wrapped up in a little bow, the main character gets with their love and they ride into the sunset. He knows that it won't be that way, but that's what he wants. 
> 
> The ending words of the series to me " all was well, "seemed to kind of bother me. Not everything is great, just well. To quote a certain commercial just okay is not okay. Harry and Co, have suffered through a lot, they deserved more than just that all was well. They deserved everything is fantastic, a truly happy ending.


End file.
